tabla del arco iris
by ReiKo-01
Summary: rojo, amarillo, verde, azul, añil... momentos de la familia weasly- granger
1. Chapter 1

**Rojo**

_**El rojo siempre había sido mi color favorito. Cuando era pequeña mi libro favorito fue Caperucita Roja. No era porque la historia tratara de un lobo, o el camino a casa de la abuelita. Ni siquiera fue porque era el primer libro que leyó por si misma sin la ayuda de su madre o la profesora de infantil. No la verdad es que fue porque aquella niña protagonista llevaba una caperuza de color rojo. **_

_**A los ocho años cuando estaba en primaria y un niño se metió con ella por su**__**gran afición por los libros le hizo que todo su cuerpo se volviera de un color rojo pasión. Fue una de sus primeras muestras de magia accidental. La profesora no se creyó que el niño dijera que una de sus alumnas predilectas hubiera hecho eso. Todo se quedo en que el niño había pasado mucho tiempo en el patio y se había quemado. **_

_**Cuando entre en Hogwarts volvió a descubrir que el rojo seguía siendo su color favorito. En el tren encontró a un chico con ojos verdes y una cicatriz en la frete que seria como su hermano y a un chico con el cabello pelirrojo que le causaría numerosos quebraderos de cabeza. **_

_**También al quedar en Griffindor el color rojo del león fue el color de su equipo, de su familia. **_

_**En segundo año conoció a la que seria su mejor amiga, una chica pelirroja que resulto ser la hermana menor de aquel que conoció en el tren, Ron. Ginny y ella serian inseparables al acabar el año. **_

_**En tercero no ocurrió nada significativo respecto al color rojo, bueno, tal vez si. Si claro encontró una mascota con el pelaje color cobrizo y rojizo, unos gestos y gustos muy especiales, pero claro era un gato. Debido a la condición del animal se peleo con Ron durante todo el curso. **_

_**En cuarto descubrió que adoraba cuando el chico pelirrojo se sonrojo al verla bajar por la escalera del vestíbulo con su vestido de navidad y casi también le gusto como se ponía rojo de furia porque había ido con otro al baile. **_

_**En quinto tuvo otras cosas que añadir al color rojo, su insignia de prefecta de Griffindor, el perfume de bote color rojo que le regalo Ron y una gran bufanda de su casa para animar a Ron y Ginny. También la rojez de sus mejillas cada vez que le tocaba hacer una ronda con Ron o después de salir corriendo para que no les pillaran en el ED. **_

_**En sexto ella fue la que sintió furia por ver a Ron besarse con una rubia odiosa, el enfado y la desolación para que todo se volcara en una gran ráfaga de pájaros de color rojos contra aquel chico. Todas las lagrimas derramadas por el hicieron que sus ojos estuvieran rojos casi todos los días. **_

_**El séptimo año no fue en Hogwarts fueron a buscar los horrocruxes por distintos lugares el rojo fue el color de la sangre que muchas personas muertas. Tanto Lupin, Tonks, Dooby y Fred. Esta vez los ojos rojos fueron los de Ron, el rojo fue parte de su sangre derramada al ser torturada y el rojo fue el color de nuestras mejillas sonrojadas después de besarnos en medio de la batalla. **_

_**El rojo fue un color que marco en mi vida desde que fui pequeña y por tanto sigue siendo mi color favorito. Es el color de cabello de toda mi familia de Ron, Rose y Hugo. Es el color de la casa de mi hija y mía. Es el color de la mermelada de fresa que desayunamos todas las mañanas y sobre todo es el color de una leona que protege, lucha y ama a su familia. **_

_**Por eso el rojo es mi color favorito. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Naranja

_**Esperanza era lo que sentía Ronald Weasley cada vez que se vestía de con los colores de los Chuddley Cannons: naranja y negro. Ilusión cuando se dirigía al estadio y se disponía a ver el partido deseando que por una vez ganaran. **_

_**En aquella ocasión era imprescindible que ganaran o el departamento de deportes del ministerio les eliminaría del campeonato de quiddich mágico. Iban últimos en la temporada como todos los años y la gran mayoría de sus aficionados se había rendido antes de empezar. **_

_**Ron se sentó en su asiento junto a su hermosa hija de solo cuatro años de edad. Tenía puesta una camiseta igual a la de su padre con los mismos colores negro y naranja que quedaban tan cutres con su pelo pelirrojo. **_

_**¿De verdad crees que ganaremos esta vez, papa? – pregunto la niña **_

_**Eso espero, Rosie. Sería muy triste que la primera vez que vienes al estadio pierdan – contesto **_

_**Si… - dijo la niña un poco triste, pero de pronto la cara se le ilumino – ya se papa les animaremos mucho para que ganen**_

_**Esta bien **_

_**Los jugadores empezaron a salir al campo y se colocaron en sus respectivas posiciones. En las gradas los aficionados empezaron a animar a los equipos. El partido comenzó y milagrosamente los Chuddley Cannons empezaron a marcar con la quaffle en los aros. Rosie lo veía impresionada. ¿Cómo podían ir así de rápido? Ella solo había empezado a volar un poco con su escoba de juguete y lo único que ahora veía en el campo eran machas naranjas con motas negras que surcaban el cielo a gran velocidad. **_

_**El partido llevaba ya tres cuartos de hora y los buscadores no daban con la snich dorada que parecía que se escondía de ellos. El marcador estaba en 50 para los Chuddley Cannons 180 para el otro equipo. La afición estaba hundida, pero de pronto el buscador de los naranjas diviso la snich y se dirigió hacia ella. El otro buscador se dio cuenta y le persiguió. **_

_**Rose se dio cuenta de que luchaban. Era la guerra y vio a su padre mirando a los buscadores. Sus ojos se posaron en la mano del buscador y después solo sonó el silbato de que se acababa el partido. **_

_**Por primera vez desde hacía mucho, mucho tiempo los Chuddley Cannons ganaban un partido y no eran expulsados de la liga de Quiddich.**_

_**Una marea naranja chillaba y gritaba de la emoción. Toda la afición se había levantado y ella sintió unos brazos alrededor suyo. **_

_**Menos mal que te he traído al partido Rosie **_

_**¿Por qué? **_

_**Porque eres un ángel que ha salvado el partido **_

_**Y es que desde entonces Ron Weasley cada vez que se vestía de naranja y negro se iba con su hija vestida del mismo modo a los partidos de su equipo de Quiddich favorito. Solo esperaba que no cambiaran los colores de su equipo. **_


	3. Chapter 3

VERDE

_**Scorpius Malfoy siempre atiaviado con su perfecto uniforme y su emblema e insignia de prefecto de Slycerin. Con su bufanda de color verde y plata al lado de su mejor amigo Albus Severus Potter, es decir, mi primo. **_

_**No nos soportábamos y es lo que sabían mis padres, abuelos, tíos, primos, miembros de otras casas, profesores e incluso yo misma, pero las cosas habían cambiado desde aquella última pelea. **_

_**Una clase normal entre Gryffindors y Slycerins. Llena de piques, bromas pesadas e insultos entre las dos casas que solo algunos profesores podían controlar. No era el caso de la clase de historia de la magia en la que todo el mundo pasaba del profesor Binns. **_

_**Un insulto era lo que nos había llevado a esto. Un pique que podría haber pasado, pero no teníamos que haber seguido, salimos de clase andando rápidamente por los pasillos discutiendo hasta que el dijo cállate y yo iba a contestarle, pero me tuve que callar porque me estaba besando. A mi Rose Weasley. **_

_**Y empezamos a salir. Entre partidos de quiddich, navidades, san valentines, pascua y exámenes. Aquel último año se convirtió en el mejor de todos. Por eso a todos les sorprendió que tras la finalización de los exámenes mandara una lechuza a casa diciendo que quería invitar a un amigo a comer en la Madriguera aunque el único que sabía que de verdad era mas que un amigo era Albus. **_

_**La comida de verano que preparaba mi abuela Molly por terminar el curso era una costumbre desde siempre así que no me sorprendió ver a toda mi familia y algunos amigos del resto de mis primos. Estaba nerviosa por saber que decían el resto de mi familia. **_

_**La llamada de la puerta me alerto de que la prueba acababa de empezar. Voy conteste. Al abrir me lo espere vestido con un polo de manga corta verde oscuro y unos vaqueros muy informal a como me imaginaba a su padre de joven. Porque Scorpius no es Draco Malfoy. Le abrace y le bese. **_

_**Mi familia se nos quedo mirando, pero a mí me daba igual la noticia se había publicado. De repente la voz de mi padre: **_

_**¡ROSE WEASLEY! **_

_**Me gire y vi como le sujetaban mi tío Harry y el tío George mientras mi madre intentaba calmarle. **_

_**Cogí de la mano a Scorpius y fuimos a enfrentarnos a la familia esperanzada de que el verde nos diera suerte.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**AZUL **

_**Azul era el color de mis ojos, Hugo Weasley. Mi padre y muchos de mis tíos tenían el mismo color de ojos que yo. Lo único diferente entre ellos y yo era mi pelo pelirrojo castaño con rizos y la gran inteligencia que había heredado de mi madre. **_

_**Yo estaba sentado en el tren junto con mi prima Lily y otras dos personas. Una chica de pelo rubio en una coleta y un chico con gafas de aspecto muy parecido a mi tío Percy. Estaba nervioso, pero era normal. Seguramente tanto yo como mis compañeros de primer curso estaríamos deseando llegar a la selección para que la incertidumbre de las casas pasara rápido, pero el viaje se me estaba haciendo eterno. **_

_**- Hugo no te preocupes **_

_**- Pero si no estoy preocupado- le repuse **_

_**- Fíjate en Albus a acabado en Slycerin y mis padres se lo han tomado tan bien **_

_**- Ya, pero ya sabes como es mi padre si no quedo en Griffindor como toda mi familia**_

_**- ¿Y vosotros en que casa queréis estar?- les pregunto mi prima a nuestros compañeros de viaje **_

_**- Pues yo... no se tal vez me gustaría Hupelpuff o Ravenclaw- contesto la chica **_

_**- ¿Y tu? **_

_**- Me da igual aunque me encantaría resolver los acertijos de Ravenclaw **_

_**- Seguro que acabas en esa casa si lo quieres - contesto mi prima **_

_**De repente la puerta se abrió y apareció la prefecta de Hupelpuff diciéndonos que nos empezáramos a poner las túnicas. Me la puse nervioso, tanto que Lily tuvo que ayudarme a que no me la pusiera al revés. **_

_**Nos bajamos del tren y fuimos hacia los botes dirigidos por Hagrid que nos saludo a Lily y a mi sonriendo. Muchos de nuestros compañeros se sorprendieron por el calamar del lago, yo ya había oído hablar de el, pero aun así me sorprendí. Nos llevaron a la entrada del castillo y allí nos esperaba el profesor Longbotton, amigo de nuestros padres y jefe de la casa de Griffindor, sonriendo nos explico como iba a ser la selección. **_

_**Las puertas del comedor se abrieron y entre al lado de mi prima. Vi a muchos de mis primos y a mi hermana ahí muy expectante por mi selección. Cuando pase por su lado me susurro suerte. Seguramente ella esperaba que quedara en Griffindor, pero yo tenia mis dudas. ¿Estarían así de nerviosos mis padres? ¿Y Rose? ¿Mis primos? No lo sabía. **_

_**Estuve esperando hasta que el profesor Longbotton dijera mi nombre que era de los últimos. **_

_**Paso la chica rubia de mi compartimento que quedo en Ravenclaw lo mismo que el otro chico. Después mi prima que fue ponerse el sombrero y que dijera Gryffindor bien alto. **_

_**"Hugo Weasley" dijo mi profesor salí del grupo diciendo en voz alto "tranquilo, tu puedes" cosa que hizo sonreír a la directora Macgonagal. El sombrero empezó a susurrarme cosas en el oído y yo veía a mi familia casi de pie tan Albus en la mesa de Slycerin como el resto en Griffindor. **_

_**El sombrero grito diciendo alto Ravenclaw y lo cierto es que la mesa de Ravenclaw aplaudió muy fuerte. Tanto como la de Griffindor, mi hermana la primera y un súbito aplauso menor de Slycerin. Y yo sonreí. **_

_**Al día siguiente recibí una carta de mis padres que decía:**_

_**Querido Hugo: **_

_**Rose nos mando una carta ayer por la noche diciéndonos que habías quedado en Ravenclaw. Lo cierto es que yo ya me lo esperaba, pero tu padre no sabes como esta... de orgulloso claro eres el primer Weasley que esta en la casa de la inteligencia. Espero que hayas hecho ya amigos y cualquier duda que tengas con un enigma de la casa o del colegio no dudes en preguntarlo a un profesor o a mi. **_

_**Te quiere tu madre Hermione Weasley Granger. **_

_**P.D.: Me encanta que tus ojos azules peguen con tu insignia y bufanda de tu casa. **_

_**Y es cierto el azul estaría presente en mi durante los siete años de educación mágica. **_


End file.
